Eclipse
by HopeMikaelson321
Summary: It's a lunar eclipse, leaving Scott and Malia powerless. What will they do when people come to take them off the list? Scott/Malia pairing. One-shot.


**Hi!**

**I don't own Teen Wolf.**

**A few cuss words and mild violence so if you don't like it, don't read it. **

**Thanks! Enjoy!**

Scott's POV

I was lying in my bed, half asleep, feeling totally exhausted because of the lunar eclipse. I was about to fall asleep when I heard a faint knock at the door. I glance over at my

clock and it reads 2:00 am. Why would anyone be awake at this hour? I get up anyways to see who it is. Once I get downstairs, I open the door to see a bloody, unconscious

Malia fall into the room. I immediately catch her and carry her up to my room, placing her gently on the bed. I quickly check her for wounds. But all I see are some scratches so

where is the blood coming from? I quickly scan her over once more to make sure. Hearing her groan and open her eyes, I look up as she starts to move, but whimpers, clutching

her side and falls back onto the bed eyes closed tight, her breathing fast and shallow. "Malia!" I yell, quickly helping her lay back down, while slowly moving her hand away from

the injured area. That's when I see it. There's a huge gash in her side that's bleeding badly. I mumble for her to stay put, while running instinctively over to my mom's office

before remembering she's working at another hospital for a friend in the next town over. Shit. I turn around and run into the bathroom and grab some motrin and bandages,

before racing back to Malia. I walk in and move to her side and pull up her shirt slightly as I bandage it and help her sit up as she takes the motrin. She lies back down and I

decide to ask the question that has been burning in my mind. "Malia, what the hell happened!?" She opens her eyes weakly and smirks. "I was jumped on this night of all nights

when I, of course, don't have my powers. There were three of them and I managed to knock out two of them but the third guy had a knife and he cut me up pretty bad before I

was able to kick the knife away and run. I didn't know where to go, but I somehow ended up here where I passed out." She breathes out slowly as I sit there in complete awe

that she was able to beat three guys at once without her powers, then run here with that wound. I must've spaced out because I hear my name being called as I come back into

reality. "Scott, Scott what is it?" She asks. "Oh, nothing." I reply. She nods before wincing again. "Are you okay?" I question. "Yeah, just really tired." She looks around and

realizes she's in my bed because her eyes go wide before saying, "Wait, I don't want to take your bed from you. It's the middle of the night you must be tired too." She starts to

get up, and failing obviously, falls back down grimacing. I stand up and place the covers over her. "It's fine, really. I wasn't going to sleep anyways, I'll just take the chair." I say

reassuringly. She smiles slightly before nodding and closing her eyes. A few minutes later, I hear her breathing even out so I relax and fall asleep. I wake up about an hour later

to the sound of sheets being thrown off and ragged breathing. I look over to the bed and see Malia tossing and turning in her sleep. I notice her flushed cheeks and then I see

the bed splotched with blood and the bandages soaked through. I jump up and go over to her and start shaking her gently. "Malia, Malia wake up!" She groans and whimpers in

her sleep, but doesn't wake. "Malia!" She continues to whimper and thrash. Now I'm panicked and I have to wake her up. Without thinking, I roar as loud as I can. She gasps,

opens her eyes and looks around frantically before placing her hand around her mouth and limping to the bathroom. I follow and hold her hair back as she starts to be sick.

I place my hand on her forehead and realize she has a really high fever. Once she's finished, I grab her a glass of water and some more motrin, and as she takes it, I grab out a

thermometer and place it under her tongue. When it beeps I pull it out and check. My eyes go wide, her temperature is at 105F. _Why tonight of all nights?_ I give her another

glass of water to drink as I go to check her wound. Because of the eclipse she's healing as fast as a human, which isn't fast enough. When I pull off the last bandage a foul smell

hits my nose. Wolfsbane! But why would some random mugger have wolfsbane on his knife? "Malia, what did the guy do once he cut you? Did he look like he knew something?"

She thinks for a minute before nodding. "Yeah, it was really weird. He kind of smirked and that's when I kicked the knife away. Strange he didn't follow me." "I don't know why,

but there must've been wolfsbane laced on that knife. He knew you were a werewolf." Her eyes widened and she tried to speak but she starts coughing. I rub her back hoping to

sooth her but I start getting worried because the coughings getting worse. She starts sounding like she's choking and before I can react, she starts to cough up blood. She leans

over the toilet as she spits out the blood once the coughing fit ends. Shit, she's really bad. "Malia, are you okay?" She shakes her head slowly before wincing. I grab some clean

wraps and bandage her gash before lifting her up and placing her on the bed. I notice she's wearing jeans and that can't be comfortable. I go into my drawer and grab out a long

shirt and some sweatpants. "Here are some clothes if your uncomfortable in your jeans." She takes it and I turn around. A minute later, once she's finished dressing, I turn

around. She's lying on the bed, curled in on herself with the blankets kicked off. I walk over to the bed and place the blankets over her and kiss her forehead. She looks at me

quizzically. "Why did you do that?" I smile before saying, "My mom always said that was the best way to tell a person's temperature….also, because I wanted to." She smiled and

closed her eyes but she opened them again. "Scott, will you find them for me? If they know we're werewolves, they might go after the rest of the pack." "Of course, once you fall

asleep, I'm going to find that man and get the knife so I can cure you." "Okay." She says before falling into a fitful sleep. Less than a minute later, I hear a car pull up. I first

think it's my mom, but she's supposed to be gone for two more days. I look out the window to see a black pickup truck pull up in my driveway, and see three men get out. They

look like they just got beat up and then I see a knife in the leader's hand. Those are the men that attacked Malia, a part of my pack. No one messes with my pack, especially not

her. I'm livid, seeing red, then I realize that I don't have my powers. Well, screw having no powers. I'm going to fight anyway. I wait at the top of the stairs while the men kick

down the door and advance up the stairwell. I ball my fists and get ready. The first two lackies come at me first and I punch one of them who flies down the stairs, then I turn

around and kick the other down and they fall on top of each other at the bottom. _Wait... where's the one with the knife?_ I hear him chuckle from behind me but before I can

react, he stabs his knife in my back. I scream. The pain is unbelievable, a burning sensation slowly fills the nerves in my body as see my vision closing in. Right before I black

out, I hear Malia scream, "Scott!" I hear her scream again before she goes silent. _No! Malia! I try to get up and fight. I have to save her!_ I try to get up again and fail as the pain

in my back intensifies. That's when I hear one of the men laugh and say, "Ha, one down, one more to go. Then we can divide up the cash, okay boys." That's when something

snaps inside me. _She's dead, Malia's dead._ I feel myself losing all control seeing red, then I feel my bones breaking. I welcome the pain and laugh as I imagine the fear in their

eyes as I kill them. In a blur of motion a leap up in full wolf form, looking through my red eyes, fangs wide open, ready for the kill. Before I even realize what I'm doing my legs

move on their own accord. I see myself leap on the first one, tearing his head off the body, as I ponce on the second one and tear out his throat. I relish the taste of his blood in

my mouth and grin. I look towards the last one, their leader, the one who killed Malia. I see the fear in his eyes and enjoy every moment as I tear him limb from limb slowly, oh

so slowly and see the pain and horror in his eyes as the life drained from his body. Once they're all dead, the adrenalin fades and I look over to Malia. I see her on the bed and I

hope and pray she's not dead. Once I see her, I feel myself returning to my human state. I stand up and realize my wound has healed, but how?_ I'm not supposed to be able to_

_ have any powers not to mention turning?_ I snap out of my thoughts at the smell of blood. I run over to the side of the bed and feel for a pulse. I don't feel one. _No, this can't be_

_ happening! This can't be happening...it can't. I won't allow it._ "Malia! Wake up! Come on, open your eyes! I can't lose you too!" I hold her and push every ounce of will I have

into getting her to wake, to breath again. That's when I hear it, a faint heartbeat. I look up and I see her open her eyes. She looks at me and reaches up to wipe away my tears.

I hadn't even realized I was crying. "What happened?" She asks slowly. "You… died." I reply. She looks shocked for a moment before recognition lit up in her eyes. "The men, I

remember hearing you scream in pain and then they came in and stabbed me. Everything went black." She surveyed the room and sees the men's dead, mangled bodies. She

looks at me in complete shock. "How did you do that?" "I turned. I don't know how, but I heard them saying they killed you and I just lost it. I've never been so protective in my

life." I say. She smiles and says, "I don't care how you did it, but thanks for saving my life." I nod as she reaches up to touch my cheek. We lock eyes for what seems like a

milenia, before I decide to lean in. She follows my lead and we kiss. It's passionate yet sweet. We fall together onto the bed and spoon gently as I listen to her rhythmic

breathing. I fall asleep to the rise and fall of her chest as I cherish each one. _Malia, I love you._


End file.
